


Dear Mister Therapist,

by JabberWockyWednesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Death Eaters, Deatheaters, Gen, Malfoy Family, Mental Health Issues, Therapy, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberWockyWednesday/pseuds/JabberWockyWednesday
Summary: Series of shorts with a sort of order you'd expect to find from papers stacked in a trunk. A collection of the artifacts, pictures, and letters that were found under the bed of the deceased, Severus Snape at his parents home at Spinners End.





	1. Chapter 1

A life-changing letter.

* * *

An elderly wizard in a purple and black pinstripe suite steps up to the outside of his business early that morning but later than usual. He pulls his mail from the drop box attached to the owl branch that sits beside the front door and as the door unlocks, he sifts through scrolls and envelopes. His attention suddenly lands on a white muggle styled casing and he looked around at the modestly busy magic street, before flipping it over and reading,

 **"IN PLACE OF SEVERUS SNAPE. Time - 5:30PM."** Was written in a bold elegant script.

The man narrowed his eyebrows and quickly went inside and checked his files. The Ministry's Child State of Affairs had sent one, fostered, Severus Snape for a mental evaluation. The child had finished his third year of Hogwarts and after a violent dispute with another student and some worrying findings, his mental health was asked to be evaluated once the school year was out.

That day, Dameion took his clients as usual but found his mind not so focused on who was in the room, but instead who was not. Time ticked by and 5:30 is eventually reached and after fifteen silent minutes later, Dameion Aggzian leaned over, and pulled the letter from its pouch.

_Dear Therapist Aggzian,_

_I feel like I'm constantly on a wire. Balancing uncomfortably between the vale of living to work, and living to live. My growing up was in a lower-middle-class family who all worked high positions of small branches you see, and this family holds no warmth that a family should. At 15 years of age, my uncle doesn't know he can't even spell my name, I don't remember what my cousins look like, and my father admits to having been going much of my life without signing a birthday card or buying me a gift. When my Father asked for proof of my claim of such transgressions, I dumped 6 years of card giving holidays on to the table. All of which, my mothers and father signature sat signed, in only my mother's hand. At first, I didn't know why collected those cards, but somehow I think I always knew._

_You see, my father kills animals. Openly and freely and currently. When I lived at my parents home, we had a few trees out back, and that meant we had squirrels and chipmunks and other animals of similar sorts. They would bury their winter stashes into the ground every fall and ruin my fathers garden. My father puts buckets out, I bet you'll even find them this fall, and he fills them 70% full with water, and then leaves tissue paper over the top, with a smaller layer of seeds on it. The animal would jump onto the tissue paper, fall through and eventually drown. On numerous occasions, I've watched this process and I've and heard the screams of animals dying from a very early age. My mother ignores this habit._ _But, yes, I'm the one in therapy..._

 

_My dad beats my mom..._

_Here's my theory... When people loose who they are, to money and possessions and suddenly how they live is more important than living.. I think a part of them dies. My family... is not a family. On top of the thing's I've stated before. Noone talks to each other except brother and sister. I mean, I don't talk to my cousins, my cousins don't talk to me. My dad doesn't talk to my mom's side. My mom has no contact with my father's. There is no anger or animosity.. they just.. have no interest too. I feel as though the only reason we see each other on the holidays is that of its social norm. (We never see each other any other time, besides funerals.)_

_I don't agree. I think a family is a close unit, not a group of strangers. I can't stand it. It's something that drives my anger. Family means loyalty. But, my entire family besides my mother has left me behind and apparently fully given up custody. My family is a Ritta Skitter believing, High blood with low blood lifestyle, Unemotional, uncaring, family._

_At my Grandfathers funeral... they talked of bars and Quittatch. The daughter of the deceased cooked everyone burgers. Everyone brought a dish. It was quite a lively event._

_My father beats me and more._

_I do not want to go back with him._

_I took away my Father's right to be called "Dad" when I was 6. I told everyone he was punished because he was a terrible father and didn't deserve the title. I was beaten that night, and every night for nearly a year which is when I relented. I still agree with my original opinion though. One day I was left alone at the house and I cut all his faces out of the family pictures and replaced them in the frames perfect. I was beaten for this, but I told my mom, he was nothing but a drunk, and he didn't deserve to be in our family. By my father's clear love of booze and fondness for using fists and hex's, I still think I'm correct._

_My father was TERRIBLE to my grandmother before she died. He always threw the ear at me every time she contacted us. Growing up, he'd leave the house or run up the stairs and lock himself in his office if she were to try and get in touch. She only wanted her sons's attention, and he was mean to her every time. In the weeks before she died, he was playing the sad son card.. He was always by her bedside and saying of how he treated her so well. No. You don't just treat someone like that, and turn around and plead i love you and make it up in a week_

_My mother has the only heart. My mother's care for her mother is amazing. My mothers care for me is amazing as well. My mother is the only one who loves or expresses of my interests. Though she has emotional handicaps, she never leaves me needing anything.. and that's why I think he's doing something to her. Because if my mom sees emotional like I have felt a long time ago, I know she sees something isn't right. She has to see it..._

_I think so at least._

_My mother's brother is the one who can't spell my name. My mom has no emotional social skills, (ref. earlier) and always told me it was a therapists job to do the talking and give advice, not her. She always it was because she never knew how to talk to me. My retort of, you should you go to therapy to learn to talk to me instead, was always ignored._

_Trust. It's said to be the most important thing of any sort of relationship. I assume family means that as well._

_There is no trust.. I mean, it was out of my head before I hit 5. At about 10, it was obvious I was messed up emotionally and mentally, which is why my mom bought me my first Journal. My mom was really into the thought, so she went all out to make sure I'd like the pad of paper. She promised it was my secret place. That no one would ever know and "every young man needs a place for those private thoughts..."_

_About.. 2 months later my mom brought me into my first therapist. She left me alone in the room, and the lady turned around holding open in her hand, my journal. This lead to my first two weeks stay at a mental institution. Pay attention, this book symbolizes my first "privet place" and influence of broken trust._

_Resentment isn't even the word for it... Anger.. nope. I was shattered. On top of watching my emotionless father kill animals, dump punches and potions into my body, and ignore me the other 99% of the time, my parents were notorious for their jailhouse style room checks. And before you start thinking drugs... i will assure you now, that's not the case._

_I guess you got a note today instead of a person because I'm weird and have issues... I don't know who I am. I never got to learn. I never had a childhood. I don't have a social life. But, I do know a few things. I know I can't trust people. Mental hospitals, Psychiatrists, pharmaceuticals, dentists and therapists, teachers.. they all lie that they care. If they live by the paycheck, they work by the paycheck. You can make more money off of treating cancer than curing it. Same thing. I'm sorry if that insults you.. but it's all I've ever seen._

_Through my family I have learned, hurting animals is okay and completely allowed. That meant kicking cats, throwing knives at strays, drowning small animals, poisoning local bird nests and killing my Childs pet when he goes away to school, then saying "I told you feeding was your responsibility,"._ _I learned that your S.O. will stay and protect you, even when you're wrong and there's nothing good about that. I learned children should be ok with all of it, and not talk about anything or get the vomit beaten out of them. I learned family means nothing and when family dies it's a time where the family gathers for burgers and booze and where we talk about sports and purchases while we drink cheap charade and toast to life. If that wasn't bad enough, I learned that all of this can happen while living in a good house, with somewhat fancy things, and a lively paycheck. It only seems to get worse the more or less you have..._

_My name is Severus Snape. I am 15 years old and I am safe. I have moved as far into safety as possible by having the Malfoy's foster me, and I'm slowly starting to be able to live again. I have friends. I haven't self-harmed for 4 months. No drugs or alcohol. I'm doing ok._

_I am not a danger to myself. I am not a danger to others. I have no thoughts about harming myself. I do have thoughts of harming others but I promise, they deserve it. Between 1 - 10 my week so far has been about a 7. I did not show up on my own free will today. I am most likely out with friends and probably quite happy, which is why I left you this instead._

_I'm not sorry... But, maybe you can understand._

_Signed,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucius,_

_I finally have the paperwork for your family to sign. I'll be able to come back in two days or so, so I'll see you then. They called Dumbledore and McGonagall and we all went into a small room and they talked about me. It would have been less insulting if they just kept me outside.. seeing how I was not allowed to comment, just sit there and listen._

_Minerva fought against the legal adoption while Dumbledore saw reason in baring my father to regain any sort of custody... My shoulder is still stiff by the way, I'll need to use your father's Potions lab when I get back._

_It's funny, after all this being about me..... I've actually said little to nothing at all. I left a note for the therapist, and they advised me to keep silent during the meeting. I know I don't say much anyway..but it's odd how all this is about me, but I'm more of a subject than a person._

_I want to keep my last name and that would be basic respect on your part. I know you don't understand... but maybe I can bring the Snape name up. Maybe I can do something good with this name.. Maybe I'll end up dying alone like my father.... Either way, I want to try._

_\- Severus Snape._

 

The grey eye's lifted from the parchment and look around the empty bedroom that would belong to Severus, before pulling his wand and running the tip along the bottom of the page, grinning when hidden words bled into view,

_Now I suppose it's time for confessions,_

_I haven't eaten in 2 days and I can't bring myself to. When I try, I throw up, when I throw up my throat burns more and my stomach hurts at night. Maybe everyone's right... Maybe I'm not ok.. Maybe I'm "broken" and "screwed up."_

_My answer to you is yes.. I will come with you and gain my Dark Mark and rise high as a Knight of Darkness. My first was amazing and the rush has be itching for more.._

_Maybe I am my father. Maybe somehow all the screams of animals had driven me to liking the screams of humans. Maybe the blood warms me in ways I've never felt. It's the connection you were talking about. To hold one's life source is an invigorating feeling. I like doing it slow. I like prolonging the deaths.. I like their begging.. I like being their god, their reaper, and their casket barer._

_Lilly is gone.. So my life can begin._

_Loyal,_

_\- The Half Blood Prince._


	3. To Whom It May Concern,

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I am sending this letter to the last known Emergency Contacts of Severus Tobias Snape. As of August 15th of 1980, 24 year old, Severus Snape has been admitted to St. Mongos under Magical Law Enforcement,_ _after being found with blood not belonging to him on his hands and clothing, illegal_ _narcotics overdosing his system and a well-off wound going from his neck to his right bicep. Upon further evaluation we found a blackened_ _Dark Mark on his left arm and have responded justly. If you, or any fellow patrons know or have a relationship with this man, we ask you to step forth if one would testify his actions and behaviors._

_We are aware of his adoption and in turn, we are not contacting his biological family, but those of his new adopted family along with his schooling teachers._ _Below is a list of Transgressions and Suspicions he will be rightfully charged for._

On the 18th of September, 1980, Severus Tobias Snape will be tried for counts spanning the years of 1977 to 1980:

Between 17 and 100 acts of torture using non-magical methods. - _Under Suspicion Of_

123 counts of Illegal Potion brewing and distribution - _Upon legal allowing, **Aurors**  raided his flat and found multiple illegal contrabands._

24 counts of voluntary manslaughter. - _His blood and trace has been linked to all of these cases._

50-200 - counts of use of illegal spells, and curses. - _Wand tracing and history_

1 count of altering Ministry paperwork - _Infultration of Records Dept. Recorded._

12-100+ counts of Magic in front of Muggle - _witness and traced._

4 counts of narcotic behavior and usage. - _blood tests, behavior, and admittance._

1 count of conspiracy and aiding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. - _Dark Mark_

1 count of resisting arrest - _resulting in three (3) Maimed or disfigured **Aurors**._

_With a record this extensive I understand the desire to refuse contact with the tried. But if you wish to plead his case or watch the trial. It will be held in the Ministry of Magic, floor five (5) on September 18th of this year at promptly_ _nine in the morning (9Am). If found guilty amongst a jury of his peers, Severus Snape will spend the rest of his human bound life in Azkaban for crimes against the magical world and crimes against humanity._

_Thank you for your time and understanding,_

_-Ministry of Magic_

_Decree of Crime & Law Enforcement._


	4. Chapter 4

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_While I am very grateful you have spared my life from Azkaban on your own wishes... I must plead my uneasiness joining the school in which my potential students and their parents have undoubtedly seen my face and name in the Daily Prophet. I am concerned about the backlash and undesirable attention this would bring to myself and your distinguished school._

_While I know I pled my loyalty to you and your...order... I must think of my own mental health alongside with those of my "students". I am not a man of sensitivity and equal mindedness but I do agree with you on one thing, and it may become the reason I join your_ _staff._ _Head of Slytherin, would greatly increase my chance of saving Slytherin's like myself, from a fate much like my own. I am deeply honored for this chance to redeem myself on top of the promises which were previously made. I am aware of chances like this, for criminals with a nasty records like my own, will never come again._

_If I were to be brought to the school on staff attendance next year,_ _you would be asked to sign as my Overwatch officer along with that of, Narcissa Malfoy. I will have check-ins, drug tests, and I would be wearing a tracking anklet for the first 2 to 3 years of my life in your school. My wand would be under strict watch and there would be random checks that would work around my class schedule, along with staff check-in on my behavior and loyalty._

_I say to you, I would like this chance to reform myself, not only for me but for those long past. There is something extremely wrong with the Deatheater circle... and to help would be the greatest thing I've done with my entire life. I just worry of the stipulations and stress my past would bring to you and to your school and the extra tension that will be put on your staff._

_If all is agreed and you still wish to hire me, I have attached my court papers that you would have to sign and send to the Ministry before the start of term next year. Upon arrival date, I will be escorted by 3 officials who will assign my tracking brace accordingly and will address your staff to rules and regulations pertaining to me and my case requirements._

_Thank you for your time Headmaster, and as a parting note from a past student... I personally think you finally lost your mind._

_Yours with lacking honor,_

_Severus Snape._

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Picture and an Unrelated Note.**

* * *

 

**_A Picture:_ **

_His long blond hair waves in the sun in a way that reflects grey off of the moving tan and black photograph._

_His school robes move and shift with the wind and with movements that glint a silver badge that's attached to the chest of the midsection buttoned robes the boy wore._

_His arm drapes over the shoulders of a grinning, laughing young girl. An eyebrow raises and a smiles cracks through uncomfortable looking features._

_She stands slouched under his heavy looking arm, showing weight applied but a friendly comfort as she gives a laugh at someone out of the shot. She's suddenly shifting her stance to hold his growing weight on her as he drops himself._

_Her knees give out and she topples over laughing._

_He catches himself with a step, giving a dark smirk of his own as her knee touches the ground._

His name is Lucius Malfoy.

Her name was Lily Evans.

They would never speak in any other situation, and in any other situation he would never touch her.

They stand on a bank somewhere far off the grounds of Hogwarts; somewhere in the mountains where the air is clean and the area is secluded.

That summer was for the King of Snakes, The Queen of Snake Pit, The coldest one of them all, and flower that shone most beautiful.

* * *

 

**An Unrelated Note**

_To:_ _Severus T. Snape_

_From:_ _Magic &Life - Drug Rehabilitation Clinic For Magical Male Incarcerates_

_Dear,_

_Mr. Snape._

_Congratulations!_

_You have successfully completed your 2nd year of the Rehabilitation Program. For the past year, you have been out on your own, and have complied to_ _70_ _out of_ _73_ _random drug tests, gone to 9_ _8%_ _of the groups, and passed_ _100%_ _of the drug tests that were given._

_We are hereby graduating you to Level 2 of your 5 Step program, (to finish on your own time) and to bid you good luck and well wishes as everyone here hopes that all the lessons and healthy habits you gained so far, will follow you into the next _ _part of your rehabilitation and overall success._

_Your first 'Level 2' meeting will be on the 20th of November_

_We have attached:_

**_A list of therapists -_ ** _one of which you will contact and have a private appointment and note of proof before the stated date._

**_A list of_ ** **_behavior analysis_ ** _**specialists** _ _\- You are to take the two standard tests by two months from the printed date above._

**_List of magical healers -_ ** _Terms of you medical accomplices states, you will begin a medication treatment if determined by the group you choose above._

_Again,_

_Congratulations_ _Severus T. Snape_ _,_

_You have rose from your stone coin to your metal_ _journey coin. Your second magical reminder of where you come to and where you used to be at your lowest. Inside this coin is extractable memories and pictures from the second part of your recovery and before._ _We hope when you need it the most, you will look back and see how far you have come and what you do not want to become again._

_Please remember, one day at a time. And if you need any support or assistance, do not hesitate to contact your group, any of our volunteers on the list, or come down to a safe house for a night to be around those who are clean and an environment that will support your needs._

_Your recovery is important to your loved ones and the magical community as a whole._

_Congratulations, one last time!_

_Yours in faith and clarity,_

_Madam and Mister Correnfield_

_Head of -_ _Magic &Life, Drug Rehabilitation Live-In/Outpatient Clinic For Magical Male Incarcerates._

Professor Snape's teeth grit and his fingers crumple the paper, tossing it into fireplace next to his office desk where it quickly ignites. After a quick shot of alcohol, his eyes land on the lists of folded parchments and stalls on the metal coin that glistened in the firelight. He looked at it for many silent minutes before his fingers slowly landed on the coin that he'd pull into the top desk drawer.

* * *

 

 

**R &R please with any idea or opinion**


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you like to take your jacket off?"

"Severus, did your father ever make you feel unsafe?"

"Did your father ever touch you inappropriately?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Does anything hurt?

"Are you hungry?"

"Why won't you talk to us...?"

"Can someone please bring in,  Lucius Malfoy?"

The sound of shuffling. "Can you say your name for us?"

"..... Lucius Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

.... "13."

"I was wondering if you could be a helpful lad, and help me help your friend, Severus." Asks the womans voice.

"What do you want to know?" Lucius said for the two of them.

The male started gently, "Can you ask him-"

"No." Lucius interrupted. "He can hear you...Ask him yourself." Lucius snarled.

"My apologies." the women said to the both of them before turning to Severus, who looked up and stiffened.

"Severus... I grew up with a mom and a dad who did everything they could to support me and keep me healthy.. we used to do a lot of things as a family, a lot of those times were lots of fun. I remember one time, we went to this giant carnival and i was so persistent to go on the Ferris wheel alone... "Because I was an 'adult'" The joke died in silence as both boys stared at her uncomfortably. "Anyway.. the Farris Wheel broke and I was stuck on the top for 3 hours by myself. I was so scared, but when I got down my mom and dad brought me for ice cream. Did your family do anything together? Did they ever help you through something scary?"

_Silence....._

"Severus, is a lot of fighting in your house?"

_Silence_

"Severus...look at me please?"

"He said, no." Lucius speaks. "He says that he will not look at you because he can't trust you. Tobias.. his father, told him that people like you are 'homewreckers..' you go into peoples houses and you take kids from their families ... He doesn't want to lose his sister and mom."

"Is that all your father said?" The womans voice asks. 

"Did he say he would hurt you?"

 

"Severus, would you like to take your jacket off?"

"No." Lucius answered for Severus.

" _Can_  you take your coat off?" The male therapist interjected.

**Slowly, without looking at anyway, Severus allowed his jacket to slip off his shoulders, exposing his bone-thin arms that were covered in black and blue bruises and cuts that pushed both adults back into their chairs.**

* * *

****

**A Photo**

_The white background, wooden frame sign reads -1,215_

_A 14-year-old boy with ear length black and green hair and an awkward lip pierced smile, stands next to an excited looking 16-year-old blond, who would swing his arm over his new brothers' shoulder and smiles happily. A professional looking father stood behind the blond, long-haired boy and a warm looking mother has a hand resting on either son's shoulder._

_'1,215 Days ' was written on the sign Severus held._

_1,215 Days... Over three years of magical government care and hell._

_1,215 Days.... And Severus will never have to see his father again._

_1,215 days and he was now -Severus Tobias Malfoy-Snape_

_He kept his last name on request but legality forced the name of Malfoy to script._

_He didn't mind, the last name brother had meant more than any last-name could hold for him, and among the populace, he would use Malfoy until he became legal and could change it back. So young, and already he was on a quest, a quest to raise_ _the name of Snape that his mother had dirtied and his father cursed, but Severus told himself he was a man of honor and promised himself that one day, 'Snape' would mean something to someone._


End file.
